My Weird Academia
by AirI'am
Summary: A ver gente, yo ―una pobre y desvalida niña amnésica― sólo quería un simple año sabático en éste mundo para nada simple, ¿lo captan? ¡No terminar viviendo con el puto primo del Hombre Libélula!
1. Why?

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, sólo soy dueña de los OC y la SI.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** A ver gente, yo ―una pobre y desvalida niña amnésica― sólo quería un simple año sabático en éste mundo para nada simple, ¿lo captan? ¡No terminar viviendo con el puto primo del Hombre Libélula!

* * *

 _ **Why?**_

* * *

Si así es cómo se siente una resaca, déjenme decirles que _apesta._

En mi dolor hice el voto solemne de que nunca, jamás, saldría a beber alcohol. No si iba sentirme como una mierda después.

Bueno, no me sentía exactamente como mierda. Para empezar, no estoy segura de cómo se siente la mierda, y no voy a mirar dentro de un retrete y preguntarles a las heces de alguien qué tal estuvo su día.

Me sentía graciosa. No en el plan comediante, sino como un globo de helio o algo por el estilo. ¿Cuál es la palabra que estoy buscando? Ah, sí. _Ligera._ Estaba completamente segura de que podría volar si daba un pequeño saltito, lo que sería horrible porque le temo a las alturas.

Parpadeé un par de veces. Entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas: 1) Estaba acostada, 2) Mis ojos ardían con la intensidad de mil soles. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea de lo primero, pero podía apostar que lo segundo era culpa de la luz fluorescente en el techo.

Así que hice lo más lógico, girar a la izquierda.

Fue una mala idea.

Escuché algo caer detrás de mí. Fuerte. Metálico. Y de repente, todo lo que sabía es que mi brazo dolía. Como una perra.

Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero algunas lágrimas se me escaparon. Fue tan abrupto e inesperado, pero _lo sentí._ Aunque sólo pude comprender lo que fue todo ese desastre cuando el dorso de mi mano dejó de pulsar.

―¿Una intravenosa?

Y el entendimiento me golpeó de repente. Por supuesto, estoy en un puto Hospital. Fui sedada, ese debe ser el "sentimiento gracioso" que tengo. Eso debe explicar por qué estoy en una cama, que estoy bastante segura que no es mía. Y esta bata que llevo puesta. Y por qué no recuerdo qué estoy haciendo en un puto Hospital.

... ¿Qué estoy haciendo en un puto Hospital?

Traté de hacer un esfuerzo, pero nada vino a mí. Ninguna memoria. _Nada._ Ni siquiera algo intransigente como salir a comprar el pan para la cena. ¿Por qué?

Me sentía vacía.

No, no vacía. Era cómo... ¿Sabes ese sentimiento gélido e inequívoco que se instala en tu vientre cuando sabes que estás jodido? Bueno, algo como eso. _Estoy jodida._

…

Aunque estaba cansada y la idea de cerrar los ojos y dormir en esa cama era tentadora, tenía que salir de esa habitación. Tenía demasiado en mi mente para poder descansar.

Prácticamente estaba apoyándome en las paredes mientras caminaba sin rumbo en los pasillos. Primero, porque no estoy segura de estar sintiendo partes de mi cuerpo como se supone que debería. Segundo, porque no sé si estoy siendo dramática o si de verdad no puedo sentirlas.

Necesito encontrar a alguien. Preguntar a quién mierda me tope en el camino quién carajo soy y qué estoy haciendo aquí.

Al final no hubo necesidad de buscar a nadie, ellos me encontraron.

―¡Aquí está! ―dijo una enfermera, corriendo hacia a mí como si tuviera al demonio pisándole los talones―. Gracias a Dios.

―Niña, nos has dado un susto a todos ―dijo una voz detrás mía.

¿Cuándo…?

―¡Midnight-san! ―dijo la enfermera que me había agarrado sin preguntar, de repente con una expresión aliviada en su cara.

―Yo me encargo ―aseguró la tal Midnight. Era una mujer joven, atractiva, con un antifaz y un traje de dominatrix. ¿La dejaban vestir así en éste lugar? _Qué diablos está mal con el mundo―._ Sé que estás confundida y probablemente asustada, pero todo está bien ―me dijo a mí en esta ocasión―. Descansa, lo mereces.

¡Yo no necesito descansar, necesito respuestas!

Lástima que no pude decir esto en voz alta. Contrario a mis deseos, mi cuerpo cayó en los brazos de la enfermera y lo último que alcancé a ver antes de cerrar los ojos, fue el ceño fruncido de Midnight.

…

La próxima vez que abrí los ojos, estaba de nuevo en la cama. _Genial._

Después de mi infructuoso intento de escape, decidí quedarme quieta. Sospecho que esta vez no seré capaz de siquiera llegar a la puerta.

―… Hey, la férula no estaba aquí antes.

Jesús, ¿esa era _mi_ voz? Sonaba como un zombie gimiendo.

―Oh, veo que despertaste.

Grité.

―Te sorprendí, ¿verdad? ―rió la ancianita que me había asustado―. No te asustes, señorita. No voy hacerte daño.

No, no es eso, señora. No creo que vaya a hacerme daño– _A menos que esté planeando jalarme las mejillas, porque entonces sí estamos hablando de hacerme daño._ Simplemente me agarró con la guardia baja. Es tan pequeña que no me di cuenta de su presencia, ¡los Hobbits serían más altos que ella!

―… ¿Quién es usted?

―Recovery Girl a tu servicio, muchacha.

Fruncí el ceño.

―Ese no suena como un nombre.

Recovery Girl volvió a reír.

―Para ser justos, no me preguntaste mi nombre. Preguntaste quién soy ―desgraciadamente, ella tenía razón―. El seudónimo trabaja para ambos casos.

―… ¿Seudónimo? ―hice una mueca―. ¿Para qué una Doctora necesita un seudónimo? ¿Es para lucir genial? ¿Para hacer sus vidas más emocionantes o qué? ¿Es por eso que está vestida así?

Pero ella no me contestó esta vez.

―Huh, tal como pensé ―murmuró acariciándose el mentón. Ya no sonreía―. Ese trauma en tu cabeza iba a ser un problema.

―… ¿Trauma?

Recovery Girl suspiró.

―Me temo que habrá que hacerte algunos exámenes extra, querida. Sólo para estar seguros.

…

Me volví familiar con la cama durante los siguientes días. No puedo voltearme sin lastimarme a mí misma y estar en la misma posición todo el tiempo empieza a ser resentido por todo mi cuerpo. Estoy cansada de estar cansada, pero dormir es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento.

Conclusión: esto apesta.

Por lo menos, ahora soy consciente de mis heridas. La férula en el brazo derecho se debía a que me habían operado mientras estaba fuera de combate. Al parecer el hueso estaba descolocado y me desperté antes de la cirugía por una dosis errónea de anestesia.

Me colocaron una férula temporal en la pierna izquierda, para mi rodilla. No está rota, pero al parecer me la lesioné lo suficiente para tener complicaciones al azar al caminar, así que me la pusieron para mantener las cosas en su lugar.

Tenía un vendaje en la cabeza porque me di un golpe, fuerte. Supongo que fue lo que causó el trauma del que Recovery Girl me habló. Como si no apestara lo suficiente, los resultados de los exámenes que me hicieron dicen que tengo amnesia. _Yay._

Podría ser peor, supongo. Omitiendo la falta total de recuerdos sobre quién soy, Recovery Girl me dijo que tuve _suerte._ Al parecer soy una de las víctimas del desastre que hubo en Kamino hace unos días. Además, cuenta el historial que poseía heridas peores antes ―no es como si yo pueda validar eso―, pero su quirk me ayudó a recuperarme de las heridas graves mientras estaba inconsciente.

 _Quirk,_ esa era una palabra nueva que había aprendido recientemente. Me explicaron que los quirks son algo así como súper poderes. No, perdón, no son _como_ súper poderes. _Son_ súper poderes. Se supone que casi todo el mundo tiene uno hoy en día y la sociedad está hecha más o menos un desastre por eso, ya que cuando a alguien con mañas se le da por hacerse el listillo, las cosas usualmente se descontrolan. Hay leyes que prohíben el uso de los quirks en público, exceptuando casos de autodefensa y usos cotidianos inofensivos, así que puedes ir a la cárcel por ir usándolo descuidadamente.

Por supuesto que no es un trabajo para la policía, así que cuando me hablaron de los Héroes como profesión, no me sorprendí tanto.

Midnight y Recovery Girl son heroínas, lo que explica por qué se visten tan raro y nadie les llama la atención por ello. Me sentí un poco mal por escaparme de la cama cuando me dijeron que las dos llevaban una gira sin descanso por todos los Hospitales de la zona. Traté de ponerme en los zapatos de Midnight y honestamente, no sé cómo es que no me gritó por darle tantos problemas; si yo llevara quién sabe cuántas horas sin dormir, yendo de un Hospital a otro, lidiando con los gritos, lamentos y preguntas de la gente, paciencia es lo último que tendría.

…

Un sujeto vino a hablar conmigo.

Su nombre era Naomasa… algo. La verdad, no me interesaba quién era o cuántos años tenía, pero sabía que era un Detective porque lo dijo al presentarse.

Me hizo unas preguntas sobre lo que ahora se llamaba "La Guerra de Kamino", las cuales naturalmente no supe cómo responder.

―No recuerdo ni mi propio nombre, ¿cómo esperan que les diga cualquier cosa útil?

―Sé que todo esto debe ser frustrante para ti, pero las Fuerzas Policiales necesitamos cualquier testimonio que podamos conseguir. La Liga de Villanos debe ser arrestada.

¿Y a mí qué? Que el mundo arda. Que triunfe el mal. Mientras no me fastidien más de lo necesario, no me importa si mañana despierto y hay un Overlord de otro planeta diciéndonos qué hacer. Mientras mi vida sea cómoda, lo que sucede alrededor no es mi problema.

¿Falta de memoria? ¿Rehabilitación que no pedí? ¿Dormir sentada? ¿Comida de hospital? ¿Tener que aguantar que me trataran como a un niño de kínder cada vez que iniciaba conversación con alguien? No, no había mucha comodidad en mi vida en éste momento. Perdónenme por estar emputada.

―Mire, _señor_ ―inhalé profundamente para no escupirle mis verdaderos pensamientos a la cara―. Siento destruirle las esperanzas, pero nada vendrá a mí mágicamente por el simple deseo de que lo haga. Ya traté. No pasó nada. No sé qué le dijeron allá afuera, pero mi falta de memoria es _absoluta._

… Eso sonó más grosero de lo que pretendía que fuese.

―Lo siento ―me disculpé.

Naomasa tenía derecho a enojarse, el tipo estaba haciendo su trabajo y heme aquí, montando berrinche. Era injusto. Pero la vida también fue injusta conmigo. Ugh, pero no tenía por qué desquitarme con él.

¿Cómo carajo me las arreglo para hacerme sentir tan mal?

―No te preocupes ―sorprendentemente, los ojos de Naomasa se ablandaron un poco―. Todo esto debe ser extenuante para ti.

―Más bien insoportable ―suspiré―. La comida sabe a papel maché y sólo estoy comiendo porque, si no lo hago, se me abrirá un agujero en el estómago por todos los antibióticos que me están dando. O eso fue lo que me dijeron.

―Es una suerte que te den de alta mañana, entonces.

¿Oh? Ahora sí que tenía toda mi atención el desgraciado.

―Supongo que es hora de hablar de mis otros motivos para estar aquí hoy.

―Jugar con los sentimientos de un enfermo es cruel, señor ―extrañamente no me sentía enojada, tal vez porque sabía que el hombre sólo intentaba hacer más livianas las cosas en mi estancia en el Infierno Esterilizado―. ¿A qué vino entonces?

―… Un amigo me pidió que me encargara de tu caso.

De repente comprendí por qué Naomasa estaba siendo tan amable.

―Esto va a ser una mierda de noticia, ¿verdad?

…

Intentar averiguar quién soy fue un dolor en el trasero.

Habría bastado con un pase del metro, estudiante o de biblioteca, pero resulta que no tenía ningún objeto personal conmigo cuando me trajeron. Sé que Japón está entre los países que no disponen de un documento oficial de identificación, pero ¿cómo podía no llevar nada útil encima? Tal vez no mi billetera, pero si acaso un maldito teléfono para jugar Fruit Ninja.

Aunque por las condiciones en las que me encontraron y mi estado actual, dudo mucho que mi celular (si es que tenía uno) haya sobrevivido.

Así que por culpa del Estado y sus estúpidas políticas de privacidad, al parecer no tengo registros hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Edad. Familiares. Quirk. No es sólo mi nombre lo que me falta, son todos los datos que corresponden a mi identidad. Los análisis de sangre no arrojaron resultados concluyentes (Recovery Girl sugirió al menos diez razones para esto, pero pensar en ellas sólo me deprimen). Saber acerca de mi quirk habría ayudado, ya que al menos así podrían ubicarme en el registro, pero ¿qué creen? ¡Nada! Por más test que acepté hacerme, nunca ocurrió algo en alguno de ellos; sin más que poderse hacerse al respecto, me colocaron como quirkless y con eso mi última esperanza se fue por el caño.

Yamada Hanako. Ese es el nombre que me dieron por ahora. Irónicamente, es un nombre que significa que no tengo nombre. Me lo dieron por ser un nombre femenino terriblemente común. La Jane Doe japonesa.

No voy a mentir, tenía miedo. Era difícil olvidarse que no tengo adónde ir. Ahora que ya no necesitaba estar más en el Hospital, me pregunté qué sería de mí. No conozco a nadie, salvo la gente que me atendió y cuidó de mí los últimos días. ¿Me llevarían a los Servicios Sociales? ¿Me pondrían en adopción? ¿El gobierno me daría un apartamento en algún lugar al azar y un fondo provisional para subsistir?

Había escuchado tantas posibilidades entre los chismorreos de las enfermeras, cuando ellas pensaban que no estaba oyendo. Ninguna de las opciones me gustaba. De repente la idea de abandonar éste sitio ya no era tan tentadora; prefería quedarme aquí con todo y pésima comida, pero con conexión a internet y televisión, que tener que empezar de cero en un mundo que apenas y sé cómo carajos funciona.

―Yamada-san ―me llamaron.

―¿Hn?

Finalmente me di cuenta que estábamos en la recepción. Oh Dios, ¿es hora? ¿Ya?

―Yamada-san.

Miré a la enfermera que me ayudó a desocupar la habitación, algo frustrada. ¿Acaso no podían darme aunque sea unos minutitos, ya saben, para hacerme a la idea? Soy básicamente una adolescente a la que están echando a patadas al frío, cruel y raro mundo de allá afuera.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y realizó un ademán. Seguí la dirección que indicaba su mano, finalmente fijándome en el sujeto frente a nosotras.

Llevaba un traje y aspecto formal, pero de alguna manera lucía desalineado. Emanaba una vibra ominosa similar a la de un abogado descafeinado y con insomnio. Probablemente ese fuera el motivo para que tuviera más bolsas bajo los ojos que yo.

Sin embargo, si había un abogado aquí significaba que me iría con los Servicios Sociales, ¿no?

―Aizawa Shouta ―dijo el hombre, su voz era perezosa―. A partir de ahora, seré tu tutor.

… Esperen, ¿qué?

…

Aizawa no era un tipo conversador. De hecho, después de los primeros segundos me di cuenta que tenemos un carácter de mierda muy parecido. Así que renuncié al hostigamiento y dejé que condujera adondequiera que sea que vayamos ahora. Saltar por la ventana siempre era una opción.

De lo poco que logré sacarle en la primera tanda de preguntas ―antes de que me mandara a cerrar la boca porque estaba siendo 'muy ruidosa'―, es que el hombre es un Héroe como Midnight y Recovery Girl. No se veía muy heroico para mí. Pero, por otro lado, si había alguien lo suficientemente racional para no hacer un fenómeno extravagante de sí mismo, al menos el mundo tenía esperanzas.

Aizawa no me dijo de qué iba todo éste rollo de ser mi tutor, así que saqué mis propias conclusiones.

Dudo que fuese por lástima, ya que hasta dónde yo sé ―aunque no es mucho―, no nos conocemos de nada y tampoco recuerdo haberlo visto alguna vez hasta el día de hoy. De los casos como el mío podía hacerse cargo el Gobierno, ¿entonces por qué un Héroe me tomaba bajo custodia? ¿Protección de Testigos? Era perder el tiempo, con mi amnesia no había mucho que me pudieran sacar. ¿O acaso tenían esperanzas de que recordara algo, igual que Naomasa?

 _Pft_. Deberían ser un poco más realistas y rendirse.

Lo que fuese, al menos ahora no tendría que pasar por toda esta mierda yo sola. Dudo que Aizawa planeara ser una roca emocional o algo, pues es obvio que un tipo como él no se presta para esas mierdas sentimentales. Al menos creo que fui a parar con la persona correcta. No quiero la puta lástima de nadie, gracias. Me basta con tres comidas al día y un sitio para caer muerta cuando esté cansada.

…

―… Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?

Adiós a mis planes de año sabático haciendo el vago, con la excusa de no estar lista y evitar hacer frente al mundo exterior. Mi nueva casa era una _Escuela._ Una Escuela que de paso se había convertido en Internado recientemente. ¿Mencioné que es la mejor Escuela de Héroes del país y tiene seguridad de punta? ¿No? Pues sí. _All that Jazz._

Dicen que las cosas malas les ocurren a las personas buenas. Pero con tremenda racha de mala suerte, me apuesto a que fui el Anticristo.

Aizawa parecía disfrutar de mi miseria.

―Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Yamada.

― _Fuck you, Aizawa._

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Un amigo me hizo darme cuenta de que un Fic Self-Insert era la cagada que le faltaba a mi vida como escritora de Fanfictions, así que aquí estoy. Por si no saben la diferencia: un SI es diferente a un Fic con un OC como protagonista, ya que el OC se basa en algún aspecto del autor. En éste caso, la SI tiene mi personalidad, por lo que esperen crack en un futuro cercano. Además de eso, cabe señalar que no será una Mary Sue (que es derivado del Self-Insert). Tampoco será mágicamente transferida a la Clase 1-A o clase 1-B. Tampoco esperen que tenga un Quirk OP.**

 **Sin más que agregar, nos vemos.**


	2. My Overlord is a Cute Pokemon

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, sólo soy dueña de los OC y la SI.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** A ver gente, yo ―una pobre y desvalida niña amnésica― sólo quería un simple año sabático en éste mundo para nada simple, ¿lo captan? ¡No terminar viviendo con el puto primo del Hombre Libélula!

* * *

 _ **My Overlord is a Cute Pokemon**_

* * *

Decir que la U.A es enorme se quedaba corto.

Los pasillos eran prácticamente autopistas de dos vías, las puertas eran tamaño titán y ni siquiera voy a hablar sobre lo alto que era el Edificio Principal. Sólo tratar de ver la cima casi me disloca el cuello y me dio ganas de vomitar.

Aizawa dijo que Recovery Girl y Midnight también trabajaban aquí. Recovery Girl tiene sentido, no creo que el plan de estudios pueda avanzar mucho si los alumnos tienen que tomarse descansos cada tanto para sanar sus huesos rotos, ¿pero Midnight? No la conozco y no puedo juzgarla, pero yo no la dejaría andar suelta en el mismo entorno que adolescentes cachondos vestida así. _Just saying._

En cualquier caso, ya sé a quién puedo ir a fastidiar en lugar de _Mr. Rainbow and Sunshines_ cuando necesite algo. Información. Tampones. Ya saben, esas pequeñas cosas necesarias de la vida.

Llegamos a la Oficina del Director. Como es de esperar, el abogado sin alma entró primero y se anunció con pereza:

―Regresé.

―¡Ah, Aizawa-kun! ¡Bienvenido, bienvenido!

―… ¿Quién es él y por qué no es el Overlord de la humanidad? ―señalé al Pokémon que nos sonreía sentado tras el escritorio del mandamás.

―Es el Director y no lo apuntes con el dedo, ¿no tienes modales?

Por supuesto que tengo modales. Soy una chica muy educada, gracias. De mi boca para afuera. Puedo maldecir cuanto se me dé la gana en mis cochinos pensamientos. Aquí no hay reglas de etiqueta ni impuestos por groserías, a menos que sea para una causa perfectamente noble como comprar un nuevo manga.

―Tú debes ser Yamada-san.

―La mera ―me encogí de hombros, tratando de no ponerle mucha atención a la maldición vudú que Aizawa seguro me estaba echando con los ojos―. Según el Hospital, al menos.

―Mi nombre es Nedzu. Y como ha dicho Aizawa-kun anteriormente, soy el Director de ésta institución ―dijo el adorable Pokémon―. Bienvenida a la U.A, Yamada-san.

―Sí, sobre eso… ¿De qué va todo esto, Jefe? ¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mí? ―fui al grano―. Quiero decir, no es que no aprecie la hospitalidad, pero aquí hay gato encerrado y la falta de información sólo hace todo esto más sospechoso.

Okay. Dejemos clara una cosa: no tengo pruebas de nada y ellos son Héroes, básicamente es su palabra contra la mía y sé que la suya será aceptada por la gente sin dudar. _Lo sé._ Pero al menos quiero dejar constancia que no soy estúpida, no voy a creerme todo lo que me digan porque sí; toda esta situación es demasiado conveniente para mí y extraña en un aspecto general.

―Sus preocupaciones son válidas, Yamada-san ―Nedzu contestó, entrelazando sus patitas suaves sobre el escritorio―. Estoy al tanto de su situación y sé que esta puede ser una petición bastante ingenua dado el caso, pero le pido que confíe en nosotros.

―¿Quién rayos confía en el primer idiota que le ofrece ayuda? Especialmente alguien que no tenía idea de que ser Héroe era un trabajo remunerado en estos días ―espeté―. Para el resto del mundo ustedes tal vez son respetables figuras públicas, ¿para mí? Son un montón de extraños. Y hasta donde sé, se supone que no tengo que confiar en ellos.

El Director antropomorfo asintió.

―Me esperaba que ese fuese el caso ―admitió―. Pero le aseguro, cuando menos, que nuestras intenciones son buenas. Vamos hacer todo lo posible en nuestras manos para mantenerla a salvo, Yamada-san.

―¿A salvo de qué? ―segundos después de que la interrogante dejara mis labios me di cuenta que no estaba haciendo la pregunta correcta―: _¿A salvo de_ _ **quién?**_ ¿Los villanos que hicieron todo ese desastre? ―resoplé―. Sólo soy una civil que tuvo mala suerte y quedó atrapada en esa catástrofe y ahora tiene amnesia, ya se lo dije ese Detective. ¿Por qué esforzarse en vano? No es como si yo fuera relevante para el caso.

Nedzu y Aizawa permanecieron en silencio.

―No soy un testigo clave, _¿verdad?_ ―presioné.

―No, no lo eres ―fue Aizawa quien me respondió, con un tono reluctante; lo que fue una sorpresa porque todavía mantenía una cara de que lo único que deseaba era terminar con toda esta mierda e irse a dormir―. Pero podrías ser.

―… ¿Te mataría elaborar eso un poco más?

―Ahora, ahora ―intervino el mandamás―. Comprendemos perfectamente sus ansias de respuestas, Yamada-san, pero todo esto es por su bien.

―Ustedes _saben_ algo ―si toda esta conversa evasiva no era prueba suficiente, entonces no sé qué podría ser―. Lo saben. _**Yo lo sé.**_ ¿Y todavía así planean mantenerme ignorante? _¿Por mi bien?_ ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! ―grité―. ¡Mi vida no es un puto juego! ¡Si estoy en peligro, quiero saberlo y quiero saber por qué!

…

Ok, así que tal vez me puse un poco histérica. Y tal vez Aizawa tuvo que detenerme antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, como salir de la oficina o lanzarme sobre el Director como Homero Simpson sobre Bart.

Todo pasó en un borrón así que no puedo dar detalles, pero Nedzu decidió que estaba estresada (no me digas) y que lo mejor sería continuar la conversación en la Sala de Profesores.

Así que aquí estoy: todavía con cara de amargada, sentada en un sofá medio decente, bebiendo un tecito que no necesito, con el Snape japonés de centinela a mis espaldas y el Pokémon que me sacó de quicio al otro lado de la mesa.

―¿Mejor?

―Todavía quiero saber la verdad.

―A su debido tiempo, Yamada-san ―no me extraña que sea el mandamás con la calma que tiene para manejar todo esto―. Apresurar las cosas puede ser perjudicial en su delicada situación. Por ahora, es mejor mantener ciertas cosas en secreto.

―¡Pero mis derechos…!

―En estos momentos tu vida no peligra ―me dijo―. Es una posibilidad, sí. Pero actualmente te encuentras a salvo ―hizo una pausa para beber de su propia taza de té―. Lo que nos lleva al tema que quería tratar.

Me tragué un gruñido. Obviamente, esto era lo más que iba a sonsacarles a estos dos.

―Ya que nuestras instalaciones son únicamente para los estudiantes y el Staff de la institución, comprenderá que no podemos jugar a favoritos. La situación de la U.A es bastante delicada en éste momento, la media vigila cada uno de nuestros pasos.

Sabía a lo que se refería solamente porque yo estuve involucrada en el incidente y era lo único que se hablaba estos días: la Guerra de Kamino. Se supone que el éste tipo– _Al, o algo así,_ peleó contra un tipo malo. Ganó. _Hurra._

Me enteré mejor del cuento gracias a una enfermera. Su nombre era Nanami, creo. Se supone que la U.A es la mejor Escuela de Héroes del país. Cada año, como siete mil personas se mataban por entrar y por cada trescientos, sólo uno conseguía pasar. La gente tenía altas expectativas del lugar porque producía grandes Héroes, como Al.

La cosa es que unos villanos se colaron al campus a principios del año y desde entonces la prensa andaba cazando al Staff de la Escuela, pero no consiguieron su primicia sino hasta cuando un noob del Curso de Héroes fue secuestrado; su rescate terminó en la Guerra de Kamino, la Escuela se convirtió en un puto internado y por eso ahora yo tengo que vivir aquí. _Fin._

―Pero como Héroes no podemos mirar a otro lado en su caso particular ―continuó Nedzu―. Estamos dispuestos a hacer una excepción con usted, Yamada-san. Lo único que pedimos es que presente y pase nuestra Prueba de Admisión.

 _ **¡¿Qué?!**_

Ok, sabía que estaba jodida cuando arribamos en el campus, pero había asumido que estaría en confinamiento solitario o algo por el estilo. Nunca había pensado que estos tipos, los llamados Héroes, serían las verdaderas encarnaciones del mal.

Como si todas las desgracias que me ocurren no fueran suficientes, ¿quieren hacerme estudiar?

―Si obtiene un puntaje por debajo del setenta por ciento, me temo que tendremos que reubicarla en otro sitio de confianza, pero preferiría que no fuese así. No hay lugar más seguro en la tierra que la U.A.

Básicamente, está diciendo que no tengo otra opción.

―Recuérdenme algo, ¿por qué dicen que el suicidio es malo?

―Cuenta como intento de homicidio si fallas ―ofreció Aizawa con desinterés.

―… ¿A qué velocidad necesito saltar por la ventana para asegurarme de no fallar?

―No es una pregunta que Aizawa-kun pueda responder sin ser despedido en el proceso ―dijo el Director como si el tema fuese el cielo azul que había afuera. Y mi vida estaba en manos de estos tipos, _genial―._ No te preocupes, Yamada-kun. Con la guía de Cementoss es imposible que falles el examen.

Hey, hey. ¿A qué viene esa familiaridad repentina? ¿Y quién es Cementoss?

―Pensé que Aizawa era mi tutor.

―Legalmente, sí ―me concedió la razón el Overlord Pokémon, _pero―._ Pero ―ahí está―, considero que Cementoss-san es más adecuado para ser tu profesor, ya que los métodos Aizawa-kun pueden ser un poco… drásticos.

―Seh, me di cuenta. Parece una perra de corazón frío.

Y así empezó mi infierno en plenas vacaciones de verano.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Para ser honesta, no pensé que conseguiría un review y un follow. Yay.**


	3. Blind Code (Partially)

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, sólo soy dueña de los OC y la SI.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** A ver gente, yo ―una pobre y desvalida niña amnésica― sólo quería un simple año sabático en éste mundo para nada simple, ¿lo captan? ¡No terminar viviendo con el puto primo del Hombre Libélula!

* * *

 _ **Blind Code**_ _**(Partially)**_

* * *

Después de Recovery Girl, Cementoss era el sujeto más amable que había conocido.

Al principio parecía uno de esos tipos duros, tal vez por su forma humanoide de bloque de cemento, pero la verdad es que el hombre terminó siendo más blando que una barrita de cereal Kellogg's. En el buen sentido.

Lástima que su buen carácter y paciencia no podían ayudarme del todo en mi calvario.

Sí, Cementoss tenía en cuenta mis quejas sobre el aire acondicionado y sí, afortunadamente era pro-descansos, pero ¿tienen idea de lo que se siente levantarse a mediados de las vacaciones de verano para ver clases? Lo peor es que ni siquiera son clases regulares, _son clases para entrar a clases._

Definitivamente éste mundo no tiene sentido alguno para mí.

―Aprendes rápido ―Cementoss me dijo desde el otro lado de la Sala de Profesores, sin distraerse en su labor de preparar el té―. A éste ritmo pasarás la prueba sin problemas.

― _Yuppie._

Apreciaba su intento de aparentar que mi llanto desesperado de hace treinta minutos atrás jamás sucedió, pero yo viviría con la vergüenza de ese recuerdo para siempre.

Cuando volteó, las tazas de té ya estaban en una bandeja, acompañadas por un tazón con bocadillos tradicionales. Sus ojos eran amables cuando me miró.

―¿Cansada?

―Siempre estoy cansada ―dije antes de robar un _manjū_ del tazón.

Por favor, déjenme introducirlos a mi nada interesante rutina. Mis trágicos días empezaban a las ocho de la mañana, a veces incluso más temprano porque Aizawa, maldito sea, me sacaba del futon. No importa cuántas veces le gruñera que tuviese consideración con los enfermos, al hombre le valía un bledo que yo tuviera que quedarme despierta de madrugada y dormir cuatro míseras horas al día por tener que tomar los antibióticos que me recetaron, y así ahorrarme un dolor de los Seis Putos Infiernos.

Después de eso, todavía con sueño, tenía que caminar en pantuflas extra grandes por cinco minutos hasta el Edificio Principal y luego hacer mi camino hacia la Enfermería (cabe mencionar que la mayoría del tiempo me acababa perdiendo, pues Aizawa sólo me llevó el primer día y desde entonces ando por mi cuenta). Para el siglo en el que _finalmente_ llegaba adonde Recovery Girl me estaba esperando, el desayuno liviano que la amable viejita me tenía ya se había enfriado y yo tenía prácticamente que aspirar todo antes de proceder con mis chequeos y la fisioterapia.

Las siguientes cuatro horas éramos simplemente Cementoss y yo, ambos sufriendo como masoquistas en un salón de clases para meterme en el cerebro un montón de conocimientos académicos. Los cuales, por cierto, me importan tanto como el final de temporada de la Leyenda de Korra.

No es que sea estúpida, pero si algún día mi vida depende de pasar un examen, moriría a causa de mi propia flojera y falta de concentración. Denme menos de cinco minutos y encontraré algo con qué distraerme por las siguientes dos horas y media, con tal de no afrontar la realidad de la aburrida prueba.

Cuando finalmente ponía un poco de mi parte y lograba enfocarme lo suficiente, mi cabeza me dolía y por más que intentara leer, las palabras no me entraban en la cabeza.

A veces ni siquiera sabía si estaba leyendo en japonés o en Klingon.

Me atreví a comentarle esto a Cementoss en nuestro descanso porque, qué diablos, estoy segura de que no se reirá de mí. Por muy quejica que esté sonando.

―Podría ser dislexia ―sugirió en respuesta.

Claro y también podría tener TDAH, ya que estamos. Así sería una semidiosa griega y lucharía contra un montón de fósiles vivientes que quieren matarme porque mi padre o madre divino/a les cagó la existencia.

―No creo ―dije en su lugar. De todas las personas que merecían mi mierda sarcástica, éste hombre no estaba en la lista―. Más allá de que me duele la cabeza puedo leer sin problemas, es sólo… cuando quiero re-leer, a veces me doy cuenta de que hay una palabra de más y cambia totalmente el significado de la oración. Me frustra eso.

―¿Te duele la cabeza, dices? ―zumbó pensativo―. Yamada-san, dime algo, ¿acaso vez borroso?

―¿Un poco? ―me lanzó una mirada escéptica―. Ok, tal vez mucho. Pero como dije, siempre estoy cansada, así que no es raro.

Cementoss sorbió el líquido de su taza.

―Creo que ya sé cuál es el problema, pero sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

―¿Significa que las clases de hoy se cancelan? ―pregunté esperanzada.

Él se rió.

―Sólo por hoy. Vamos al optometrista.

― _FUCK YEAH!_

…

La buena noticia: no soy disléxica.

La mala noticia: necesito lentes.

La razón detrás de mis putos dolores de cabeza y el que mis corneas ardan como si les hubieran echado agua bendita tiene que ver con un problema en las células receptoras de luz en mis ojos. Al parecer hay muchas de ellas, o una mierda así. El sujeto de la bata terminó diciendo que tengo fotofobia, que no es un miedo irracional a la luz, pero sí una sensibilidad del carajo a la exposición de la misma.

También, resulta que no estoy cansada si no que genuinamente veo borroso como la mierda. El doc dijo que podría estar relacionado a una distrofia de conos. En fin.

Oficialmente, el diagnóstico fue miopía y astigmatismo. Mis lentes de secretaria deberían estar en unos días. Y no, no son lentes de secretaria sexy; son solamente lentes coloridos con marco de plástico estilo hípster que pesan menos que una pluma, pero apuesto a que podría verme como Betty la Fea con ellos.

―¿Te importa si le digo a Midnight que salga contigo éste fin de semana? Creo que necesitas algunas... cosas.

Bueno, _no shit Sherlock._

Sé a qué se refería. Yo era el foco principal de miradas en el centro comercial hoy, así que era _difícil_ no notarlo. Me miraban como si fuese un monstruo de circo. Un monstruo de circo, pero menos peligroso, supongo.

 _(Bueno, a menos que puedas leer mi mente. Entonces te voy a destruir)._

No puedo culparlos en absoluto, creo. Como no tengo nada más para usar yo estaba vistiendo mi bata de hospital todo el tiempo, pero ellos no lo saben, por lo que es extraño en la perspectiva de otros.

―Sí, seguro ―podría decir que no me importa, pero entonces sería una maldita mentirosa. La verdad es que necesito algo más que vestir. Urgentemente. No puedo lavar la bata todas las noches por el resto de mi vida. Tengo algo de sentido estético―. Gracias, Cementoss.

―Ishiyama está bien ―ofreció amablemente―. Técnicamente, no estoy trabajando en este momento.

―Oh, está bien entonces. Gracias, Ishiyama... san.

Le doy eso, porque él merece respeto después de toda esta semana de mierda.

―Sé que no conoces bien a Midnight y tal vez esto podría resultar incómodo para ti, pero esta vez no puedo ayudarte ―él dijo lentamente, con cuidado―. Quiero decir... _podría_ hacerlo, pero tal vez eso se vea... extraño.

Sí, lo tengo. Si la cosa de 'la barra de cereal Kellogg's humanoide y la muchacha amnésica salen al Centro Comercial' suena raro, traten de agregar 'intentan de conseguir un sostén' para hacerlo más extraño.

Pero ir de compras con una Dominatrix no está en mi lista de tareas pendientes tampoco, déjenme decirles. Y no suena mejor.

Aunque, es amablemente aceptar que esta mierda va a suceder o negarme y esperar (por siglos, probablemente) a que Aizawa haga su trabajo como tutor y me dé algo más que un cepillo y pasta de dientes.

Hice mi elección sin dudarlo.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **De resumir el siguiente capítulo en un título, probablemente sería:**

 _ **Fashion hurts like a bitch.**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **What did that dog say?**_

 **Also, ir de compras con Midnight no es tan malo… en el gran esquema de las cosas. Y la SI finalmente conoce a la Clase 1-A. Seguramente, algo va a explotar, además de la paciencia de Bakugou.**

 **See ya'**


	4. What does that dog say?

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, sólo soy dueña de los OC y la SI.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** A ver gente, yo ―una pobre y desvalida niña amnésica― sólo quería un simple año sabático en éste mundo para nada simple, ¿lo captan? ¡No terminar viviendo con el puto primo del Hombre Libélula!

* * *

 _ **Fashion hurts like a bitch**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **What does that dog say?**_

* * *

En serio, ¿acaso me orinó u dinosaurio encima cuando nací? Porque mi suerte apesta y esto se está poniendo ridículo.

Es sábado, lo que significa que en éste momento estoy de compras con Midnight. Pueden pensar que es mi más grande oportunidad en la vida, la cosa más grandiosa que me ha pasado desde que dejé el hospital, que esta iba a ser la relajante mañana (y posible tarde) que me merezco– Bueno, ¿pues adivinen qué? _No lo es, putos._

Midnight no tiene su traje de heroína puesto, al menos; pero todavía así somos el jodido foco central de las miradas por acá. Por supuesto, igual que la otra vez, la mitad de la culpa era mía; pero al mismo tiempo ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas personas le han preguntado a mi acompañante a qué hora sale por el pan en la última media hora.

Bueno, pensándolo mejor… ¿Puedo realmente quejarme? Al menos tenemos descuentos gracias a su sex appeal.

A éste punto del juego es obvio que soy la Reina del Sufrimiento, ¿mi dolor actual? Un dolor de cabeza que para qué te cuento. Tengo que darle las gracias a esta enorme multitud, llena de gente yendo y viniendo a todas partes y la increíblemente molesta cacofonía que sus voces superpuestas generaban.

Saltándonos mi usual mierda, el Centro Comercial de Kiyashi Ward se veía como un buen lugar; había escuchado que estaba lleno con muchas tiendas diseñadas para diferentes tipos de cuerpos y quirks, así que es entendible su popularidad.

El otro centro comercial, al que fui con Cementoss el otro día, ciertamente era más… pequeño. Allí había menos ruido y ojos sobre nosotros y más foco en nuestras cosas para hacer. Aquí era lo opuesto: muchos más ojos, ruido y menos nuestras cosas.

No hay necesidad de decir, _estoy cansada._ Y apenas son las diez putas de la mañana.

Si tengo que echarle la culpa por mi constante cansancio, culpo a mi falta de sueño. Mi reloj biológico debe estar roto desde Kamino, ya que no puedo dormir ni cuando quiero ni cuando tengo qué. Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no puedo seguir así por mucho más tiempo, pero tampoco puedo decirle a alguien… todavía

No aquí y ahora, al menos.

Puedo decirle a Recovery Girl la próxima vez que la vea. Hoy solamente estoy determinada a gastar el dinero de Aizawa (sí, para mi sorpresa él está pagando por todo). Así que mi sufrimiento es necesario para que esta operación sea exitosa. Éste dolor lo vale.

Midnight– Esperen, _mierda,_ olvidé que en este momento es Kayama-san (me alegro de no haberlo dicho en voz alta). Como sea, ella suspiró.

—Dios, pensé que esos idiotas nunca iban a dejarnos en paz.

Saltándonos mis sentimientos iniciales hacia ella, me encontré sorprendentemente gustando de Kayama-san. Puedo decirlo ahora: a pesar de su coqueta personalidad, es una real badass. Pensé que iba a ser, no lo sé, ¿una perra arrogante? ¿Un dolor en el trasero? Tal vez esa fue mi primera impresión de ella. Afortunadamente, aprendí rápido que estaba equivocada.

En el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas hasta ahora (como dos horas) aprendí unas cuantas cosas sobre esta mujer llamada Kayama Nemuri, también conocida como Midnight: ella es brutalmente honesta, puede mandarte a la mierda con una sonrisa brillante en la cara, puede enojarse rápido y tener algunos hilarantes estallidos de rabia.

Sin embargo, solamente le vendí mi alma cuando ella dijo: "¡Amo cuando la gente llora! No como 'Oh, Midnight, ¿qué vamos a hacer?' pero ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ah! ¡Por favor, más! ¡Por favor!" Y la gente alrededor de nosotras se sonrojó y salió corriendo. Jajá, eso fue épico.

Desearía que yo pudiese vivir con ella en vez de Aizawa.

—Te digo, chica. La peor parte de ser un Héroe es tener que ser amable con gente molesta —se quejó Midnight a mi derecha—. Si quieres un consejo sabio, nunca consideres esta carrera.

Casi me reí.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré. En diez años probablemente me encuentres trabajando en una tienda de Akihabara.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso sería divertido! —la heroína sinvergüenza se partió de la risa—. ¡Una graduada de Yuuei trabajando en una tienda para otakus!

—Nunca dije una tienda de otakus —señalé.

Ella me guiñó el ojo.

—Lo pensaste, lo sé.

Bueno, a pesar de que _sé_ que ella no tiene ningún poder psíquico, tengo que reconocer que me atrapó.

—Si quieres _otro_ consejo sabio, chica: relájate y piensa sobre ello después —Kayama sugirió—. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, pero no tienes que presionarte tanto ahora mismo. Estoy segura que toda esta mierda es demasiado para ti, así que tomate un descanso y da pequeños pasos, ¿puedes? No mires tan lejos y trata de proyectarte en el futuro cercano.

Guao, ¿poniendo su fe en una amargada y perezosa extraña? Eso es un Héroe, sin duda.

…

—Así que, Yamada. Dime algo. ¿Para cuál Departamento de Yuuei estás aplicando? —mi no-tan-responsable-pero-igual-cool compañía adulta sacó de la nada mientras estábamos esperando nuestra comida en la feria de comida.

—¿Qué?

Sí, soy un genio. Lo sé.

Pero ahora con toda seriedad, _¿qué?_

—La Escuela tiene cuatro Departamentos —dijo como si fuera obvio. Bueno, perdóneme señora, ¡pero nadie me habló de esta mierda! Ellos simplemente me hicieron estudiar como si fuera una perra rubia sin cerebro—. _**Heroicos. Educación General. Soporte. Administración.**_ Todos ellos están relacionados al Mundo de los Héroes, siendo UA ese tipo de escuela. Lo que intento decir aquí es… ya estás atrapada con nosotros por _Dios sabrá cuánto tiempo_ , así que tal vez puedes, no sé… ¿Intentar seriamente alguno de esos?

—Heroicos está totalmente fuera de cuestión —dije antes de saber. Estúpida boca mía, ¡mantente cerrada! Ahora tengo que… hablar de esto, ¡ugh!

—Sí —Kayama estuvo de acuerdo—. Además, si quieres meterte dentro de Heroicos, necesitas pasar el Examen Práctico. Estás saltándote ese _because of reasons,_ pero usualmente todo el mundo lo toma como Segunda Parte del Examen de Entrada.

—¿Por qué? —al menos esta vez sí quería decir eso.

—Bueno, esos niños van a enfrentar situaciones similares en sus vidas profesionales de todas formas, héroes o no —la azabache sonaba casual como siempre, pero ella estaba siendo seria en éste punto. Si la chispa en sus ojos significa algo—. Así que es como su última oportunidad para tener arrepentimientos. Por supuesto, depende de ellos rendirse o seguir, pero al menos ellos tienen opciones.

—… La UA no debería hacer eso —una ceja oscura se alzó en mi dirección—. Quiero decir, si un grupo de idiotas se metieron en esta mierda, _no es_ culpa de la UA. ¿Entonces por qué les están dando ese chance?

—Porque ellos son, como tú, solamente unos niños —la profesora dijo como si fuera un hecho—. Escucha. No saber qué mierda hacer con tu vida es normal a tu edad, chica. Además, nadie quiere tirar por la ventana tres años de su vida.

Okay, así que ella _tiene_ un punto con el cual no puedo pelear en contra.

Midnight se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba:

—Así que si ellos no están seguros o se asustan, entonces pueden salirse antes de que cualquiera salga lastimado.

Bien, lo tengo. Lo entiendo… a mí manera, al menos.

—La Escuela prueba cada año… ¿Quién tiene los huevos para quedarse?

Bueno… suena justo. No, en realidad, _es bastante justo._

Aun así, saber esto no me hace nada feliz. ¿Por qué? Ah, cierto. Porque al menos ellos pueden salirse de esta mierda, _**a diferencia de mí.**_

—Exacto, lo tienes.

Dude, ¿acaso Midnight practicaba para esta clase de cosas? Porque su tiempo fue putamente _perfecto._

—Incluso así… —lo que pasó a continuación fue uno de esos momentos que te puedes perder si te atreves a parpadear: _duda_ estaba escrita en su cara, sus cejas juntas en un ceño fruncido; los ojos de Kayama miraron rápidamente los alrededores. No pude hacer nada y parpadeé, su extraño comportamiento esfumado para cuando ella habló de nuevo—. Bueno, no se supone que te diga esto, pero estoy segura que lo descubrirás de todas formas. ¡Así que al diablo la discreción! —la profesora sonrió de lo más resuelta, antes de proceder a develar el misterio—. Si escoges aplicar para Educación General o Soporte, podrías moverte a Heroicos si muestras algo de potencial.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Sé que suena sospechoso, pero no es nada de lo que estás pensando. Éste sistema tiene años en la UA. Verás, los estudiantes de Ed. Gen son personas que no lograron quedar en Heroicos porque obtuvieron una pobre calificación en el Examen de Entrada —intentó explicarme la señora bonita—. No es que ellos casi pasaran el examen, _ellos pasaron,_ pero no mostraron suficiente potencial para quedar dentro. Mira, la cosa es… Heroicos solamente tiene cuarenta plazas porque la demanda de héroes en Japón es alta, pero nosotros no somos la única Escuela de Héroes estos días. La mayoría de Ed. Gen no quiere estar allí por no ser el departamento para el cual estaban aplicando para empezar, pero eligen quedarse porque nosotros creemos en el cambio y les damos esperanza.

Me tomó un segundo, pero los engranes en mi cabeza juntaron todas las piezas.

En resumen: solamente los mejores aplicando podían estar en la UA. Muy bien, eso es cierto. Una Escuela de Élite debe tener estándares de élite. Aun así, y la parte más importante es que, entendí qué era lo que Midnight estaba diciendo entre líneas: ellos no podían simplemente rechazar a todos los que estaban tomando el examen para Heroicos, suficiente potencial o no.

Y eso significa…

—Un Curso de Reserva —dije—. Ed. Gen es un puto Curso de Reserva.

—Algo así —admitió la mujer, sin pena—. Ellos hacen investigaciones y aprenden sobre el Mundo de los Héroes (las reglas, las leyes) y estudian criminología y esas cosas. Ellos simplemente no hacen trabajo de campo.

En otras palabras, Ed. Gen es exactamente como se oye: Educación General. Aprendes, pero lo que haces con ese conocimiento depende de ti. Si estás aspirando por algo más, entonces tienes que partirte el trasero para salir del pozo de gente promedio.

—Pero no es un sistema injusto —ella continuó—. Quiero decir, si ellos aprueban el examen, los graduados de Ed. Gen consiguen una licencia para usar sus quirks en su tercer año. Tal vez no se convierten en héroes oficiales, pero al menos pueden ser Bomberos, Constructores, etc. Ya sabes, trabajos donde necesitas y puedes usar quirks.

Así que los estudiantes de Ed. Gen no hacen nada hasta que se gradúan. ¿Y si ellos no se las arreglan para transferirse a Heroicos en esos tres años, al menos pueden elegir opciones decentes para sus caminos en la vida? Bueno, si puedes lidiar con lo que eso implica… no es un mal arreglo.

Aun así, algo me está molestando desde hace un rato.

—¿Qué hay sobre ser policía?

Por supuesto que me di cuenta que Kayama no hizo mención en lo absoluto de la Fuerza Policial. Lo que es extraño, si me preguntabas. Hablé con Naomasa después de todo.

Ella aclaró su garganta.

—Sí, err… ellos pueden hacer eso también, por supuesto. Pero, verás…

Debía estar viendo cosas, porque ella lucía… incómoda, y si algo he aprendido en éste viajecito de compras es que Kayama Nemuri _no es_ una persona capaz de sentirse incómoda. Una persona así nunca contaría bromas sucias en público, ni caminaría luciendo tan cómoda en un traje de dominatrix como ella lo hacía.

—La verdad, las Fuerzas Policiales acordaron hace tiempo… no usar sus quirks.

 _Khé._

¿Acaso está diciendo, lo que creo que está diciendo? Porque si la respuesta es sí, w _hat the actual fuck?_ Este mundo tiene menos sentido de lo que pensé. ¡El Mundo Sinsentido!

No me malentiendan, fui colocada como quirkless después de todo. Obviamente pensé sobre esta mierda antes y estoy al tanto sobre toda la porquería con la que tendré que lidiar en el futuro. Aun así, ¿podemos ser realistas?

Los oficiales de policía, hombres y mujeres que se supone deben velar por el cumplimiento de las leyes en nuestra puta sociedad, son una fuerza _quirkless?_ ¿En un mundo donde el 80% de las masas tienen un puto súper poder? ¡Ella debe estar jodiéndome!

—Lo siento —parpadeé despacio luego de un tiempo—. Pero eso suena realmente _estúpido_ y mi cerebro simplemente tuvo un Pantallazo Azul de la Muerte. ¡Al parecer, no puedo manejar tanta mierda! —y miren cuánto me importa que me miraran con molestia tras mi estallido. Simplemente los ignoré y gruñí a Kayama-san—: En serio, ¿acaso son idiotas? ¡¿Ellos simplemente se sientan quietos y miran mientras otros héroes y tú derrotan a los tipos malos?!

—… ¿Ellos se hacen cargo del villano cuando nuestro trabajo está hecho? —ofreció Midnight. Por supuesto, le mostré mirada de 'no jodas'—. Okay, lo intenté —suspiró—. Mira chica: no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Incluso si es, como bien has dicho, una total mierda… es simplemente la forma en la que nuestra sociedad trabaja.

Nuestra sociedad apesta, en serio.

—Sólo cambiemos el sujeto ya o juro que voy a asesinar a alguien.

La heroína se encogió de hombros y afortunadamente rodó con ello, en vez de sermonearme por lo que acababa de decir.

—Muy bien, así que… ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Oh, cierto! Departamento de Soporte —zumbó—. Es uno de esos departamentos a los que puedes entrar por elección propia —la miré con disgusto—. Oh, no me mires así Yamada; tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Sólo unos cuantos estudiantes quieren dejarlo, por cierto. Allí es donde están la logística, los ingenieros y los mecánicos.

Sonreí.

—El Departamento de los Cerebritos.

—Puedes pensarlo así —se rió un poco—. Y por último, pero no menos importante, el departamento de Administración.

—Administración suena como un montón de matemáticas —gemí, cortándola involuntariamente.

—Bueno, sí. Pero no todo es matemáticas; las personas que quieren abrir su propia agencia o trabajar en una están ahí también.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿Creí que sólo los héroes lo hacían?

—Jajá. No seas tonta, cariño —la azabache respondió divertida—. Es como, déjame ver, los héroes son ídolos...

—Bueno, es un poco obvio.

—Estoy hablando de sensaciones pop, ¡y silencio! ¡No me interrumpas! —supongo que me merecía que la mujer me gritara esta vez—. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? ¡Ah! —ella chasqueó los dedos—. Los héroes son ídolos y tienen managers. Los managers, como puedes adivinar, manejan todos los aspectos de sus héroes: su imagen, sus presentaciones públicas, los contratos de sidekicks, su mercancía, etc. Si deseas contactar con un héroe específico, debes acercarte a su mánager primero.

—Pensé que los héroes eran sus propios jefes.

—Nope. ¡Somos sólo pobres empleados sometidos por el patriarcado como todos los demás! —ella lanzó una sonrisa sádica. Sin embargo, como si recordara algo, hizo una pausa antes de acariciarse la barbilla, pensativa. Luego volvió a hablar—. Bueno, un héroe _puede_ ser el jefe de su propia agencia, como Gunhead, Best Jeanist o... Endeavor —Midnight resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, pero continuó a toda prisa antes de que yo pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa—. Pero es mucho trabajo para manejar, menos patear culos y más papeleo para hacer. Sólo los profesionales con años en el campo lo hacen, ya sabes; cuando tienen una gran base de fans, una buena publicidad y un mánager inteligente a sus espaldas.

Tarareé, pensativa. Pero, incluso si mi cerebro estaba procesando mis nuevas opciones, me olvidé de todo cuando nuestra pizza estuvo lista.

En éste momento, mis prioridades tienen extra-queso y pepperoni.

…

Cuando finalmente regresé a los Dormitorios, sólo quería dormir durante siglos.

Como no puedo llevar tanto peso, Kayama dijo que se encargaría de ella y enviaría mis cosas nuevas a mi habitación... mañana, antes de darme un guiño y desearme una buena noche. Me llevé un bolso deportivo con un par de ropas informales, pijamas y ropa interior dentro, y crucé el campus de la UA vestida con algunas de mis nuevas ropas también.

Entonces, en mi camino a Comfort Land, una ducha y el descanso que merezco, me detuve en la puerta de dormitorios.

En realidad fue por una buena razón, lo juro. Tal vez la pregunta suena tonta a oídos ajenos, pero es algo de vital importancia: es de noche, sí; pero ¿por qué diablos las luces están encendidas?

Muy bien, vamos a ver por qué esto _es_ un gran problema, ¿podemos?

Para empezar, se podría pensar que fue Aizawa y descartar cualquier preocupación, porque él era la única otra alma en el edificio desde que llegué. Pero ahora mismo _todas las luces_ están encendidas y yo sé que no fue Aizawa, porque ambos somos —por falta de una palabra mejor, y porque si digo _"Engendros de Satanás"_ técnicamente nos convertiremos en parientes falsos dentro de éste ejemplo— _**seres de la noche**_ , y sólo encendemos una o dos luces si es estrictamente necesario para nosotros. Que normalmente no lo era.

Debido a este razonamiento, sé que alguien– _Ciertamente no mi indeseado Grumpy Cat tutor,_ que pasa a ser Batman con súper poderes reales, encendió todas las luces.

Esto sólo puede significar algo...

—Oh hombre, estoy muy cansada. ¿Tengo que lidiar con esta mierda ahora? —suspiré, frustrada.

Entonces recuperé mi compostura.

A la mierda, no estoy huyendo. Estoy aceptando este puto desafío. ¿Porque saben qué? Realmente quiero mi maldito descanso y ahí estaba mi cama, esperando a encontrarnos de nuevo, ¡y unos cuantos hijos de puta no pueden detenerme para conseguir lo que quiero! _Nope._

…

Está bien, tal vez ellos _pueden._

 _Y tal vez ellos lo hicieron._

No les voy a contar cómo me persiguieron veinte puñeteros héroes adolescentes a ser, pero puedo decirte cómo terminó: un desastre. Si pudieras ver el camino de destrucción y el caos que dejamos atrás, entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo en el hecho de que el Armagedón parecía pequeño e impecable en comparación. Siendo sincera, estoy bastante sorprendida de haber llegado siquiera al segundo piso antes de que me atraparan.

Ahora, si tienes misericordia de mi alma inexistente y me preguntas qué me pasó, bueno... déjame preguntar algo primero. ¿Has visto esos enormes globos? ¿Los de tamaño zeppelín, que se suelen ver en algunos desfiles de Acción de Gracias? En este momento, me veo como uno de esos. Alguien hizo flotar mi patética existencia y como cereza del pastel, un muchacho me ató alrededor de la cintura con cinta adhesiva, _y ambos me llevaban así por todo el lugar._

Mi pizza realmente quería volver para decir **'Hola, motherfuckers. No es un placer conocerlos a todos.'**

Entonces, cuando pensé que esto no podía ser peor– _Por supuesto, se puso peor._ Aizawa simplemente se apareció cuando los chicos giraban a la derecha en la esquina del pasillo.

Ellos pararon. El viejo hizo lo mismo.

Luego, parpadeó hacia nosotros una vez. Dos veces.

—… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Estoy realmente impresionada de que alguien pueda mantener una actitud tan indiferente, cara de póker y tono cansado mientras se enfrentaba a un montón de raritos, que también pasaban a lucir como si acabaran de cometer el secuestro exprés más extraño de la historia.

—¡Aizawa-sensei, ahí está! —dijo Alien Rosado, radiante—. ¡Alguien entró en los dormitorios! ¡Pero no se preocupe, la atrapamos!

Aizawa finalmente se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos, y juro que sabía lo que estaba pensando antes de que lo expresara en voz alta:

—... ¿Acaso son idiotas?

Sí, Aizawa. Lo son. Pero gracias por notarlo hombre, eso lo hace todo mejor.

 _No lo hace,_ si eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para no entender mi sarcasmo.

—No es una intrusa —replicó el azabache.

Sin embargo, noté cuán profundo dentro de él se estaba controlando a sí mismo para no darse un facepalm. También me sentí un poco empática hacia el hombre. Quiero decir, si mi trabajo fuera entrenar a los futuros héroes de la nación, me sentiría tan decepcionado como estoy segura de que él se siente ahora mismo, si las cosas resultaron así después de las vacaciones de verano.

Además, si esto fuera una prueba, habrían anotado un 'EPIC FAIL' en mi libro con seguridad.

—De hecho, Yamada llegó aquí _antes_ que todos ustedes —informó finalmente el maestro, suspirando pesadamente—. Ahora, Uraraka y Sero: pónganla abajo ahora, parece que ella quiere vomitar y yo no seré el que escuchará la reprimenda de Recovery Girl si Yamada empeora en su rehabilitación.

Sus palabras habían tenido efecto sobre sus minions casi instantáneamente, supongo. No estoy segura de si realmente se pusieron pálidos o si era sólo mi deseo de venganza haciéndome ver cosas, pero funcionó; me sentí caer justo después de que Cara Redonda jadeó _"¡Liberar!"_ En voz alta, y mientras pensaba que iba a caer en el suelo y convertirme oficialmente en mierda, ¡sorpresa! Alguien logró atrapar mi cuerpo.

Era ese chico, Pecas. El único que en realidad trató de hablar conmigo antes, como gente civilizada, antes de que todo el mundo se volviera loco cuando alguien gritó '¡Intruso!' Y toda la mierda loca que condujo a mi situación actual sucediera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Pecas tan suavemente que casi pasó como un susurro. Supongo que parecía una mierda, si él parecía que estaba preocupado por mí.

Si yo fuera una persona humilde, minimizaría esto y fingiría que nada había sucedido en absoluto y le daría las gracias. ¡Oh, esperen! ¿Adivinen qué? Soy una perra egoísta e ingrata y estoy jodidamente molesta.

—No, no lo soy —gemí—. Estoy muriendo.

Tenía mis sospechas, pero ahora es oficial: realmente odio las alturas. Quiero besar el suelo y gritar de alegría, pero mi cabeza duele hasta el infinito y más allá, así que voy a pasar.

—¡Lo sentimos tanto! —el muchacho de pelo verde se apresuró a disculparse—. ¡No queríamos–!

—Corta esa mierda, Pecas. Te perdono si eso es lo que quieres, solo déjame en el piso y lárgate antes de que vomite directamente en tus zapatos.

Al principio dudó, pero obedeció al final.

Entonces Zuko, el muchacho que también parecía un Sunday, habló.

—... Ella me recuerda a alguien.

Lo que era gracioso es que casi todos los esclavos de Aizawa miraron al chico de pelo rubio, puntiagudo y ojos rojos penetrantes. Por supuesto él notó esto, y no estaba feliz en absoluto.

—¡Cállate, Halfie!

—Nunca dije que eras tú, Bakugou.

Pronto, estaban discutiendo... Bueno, para ser honesta, parecía más a que el cretino rubio gritaba a la encarnación de la canción de Katty Perry, quien lo ignoraba descaradamente. Por lo tanto, puse los ojos en blanco antes de mirar Aizawa de nuevo, señalando con el pulgar hacia el grupo de adolescentes divertidos detrás de mí.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tus estudiantes?

—Desafortunadamente —el Caballero Oscuro confirmó con un suspiro exasperado, pero de alguna manera monótono. Aun así, era la cosa más expresiva que jamás escuché de él—. Bakugou, deja de gritarle a Todoroki —ordenó—. Y Todoroki, deja de mirarte las uñas; sé que no te importa que Bakugou quiera iniciar una pelea contigo, pero está siendo molesto y me duele la cabeza. Si no estás interesado en lo que él está diciendo, sólo pídele que se detenga.

El chico de cabello bicolor, Todoroki, asintió en silencio antes de volverse directamente hacia Bakugou.

—Bakugou, eres molesto como un Chihuahua ladrando, ¿puedes parar?

Oh chico. No sé si debería estar riendo como los otros o simplemente dándome un facepalm, así que hice ambas cosas.

—Y pensé que _mi suerte_ estaba jodida, ¿estás atascado con ellos? Ahora sé por qué pareces tan cansado todo el tiempo.

—Te acostumbras —aseguró Aizawa—. Eventualmente.

Solté algunas risitas.

—Lo dudo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Hecho gracioso: esa fue, probablemente, nuestra conversación más civilizada desde que nos conocimos. Sin embargo, el desgraciado Cabello en Punta finalmente vino a concentrarse en nosotros cuando acababa de decidir que me iba a ir a mi cama de acuerdo con el plan, y parecía que había sumado dos y dos.

—¡Espera un maldito segundo, perra! —Bakugou me señaló con el dedo como si fuera Phoenix Wright. Esperen. ¿Recuerdo quién demonios es Phoenix Wright, pero no mi propio nombre? ¡Estúpido cerebro mío!— ¡Nunca te identificaste en todo éste tiempo! ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!

Ah, la misma vieja y familiar pregunta desde hace una semana.

—Como Zuko insinuó antes: yo soy tú, con síndrome premenstrual —rodé mis ojos, ignorando su estallido de rabia posterior—. ¿Puedo irme ahora? —le pregunté a Aizawa esta vez.

Conociéndolo, me dejará ir sin problemas. Aún así me sorprendió por segunda vez en la noche.

—¿Ya cenaste?

Para ser honesta, me he estado saltando la hora de la cena por tres días seguidos. Es una cosa tan innecesaria. El tiempo para dormir es más importante, ya que no tengo mucho de eso, incluso si intento dormir temprano; no sé si es por todo el tiempo que pasé inconsciente en el hospital, o si mi reloj biológico siempre fue tan desordenado.

Sin embargo, Aizawa nunca preguntó. Pero él estaba preguntando ahora. ¿Por qué?

¿Era porque sus estudiantes estaban aquí?

— _ **¿Acaso te importa?**_

Me cubrí rápidamente la boca. Juro que se me escapó, yo no... No, ¿a quién estoy engañando? _Lo dije en serio._ Sé que lo hice. Aizawa sabe que lo hice. Simplemente me odio por sonar tan molesta.

—Los niños africanos sobreviven con menos de tres comidas por día —añadí para cubrir mi error. No sé si Aizawa realmente tiene un punto débil por cualquiera, excepto su bolsa de dormir, y no quiero averiguarlo.

—No eres una niña africana —el profesor dijo lo obvio.

—Y gracias a tu inexistente Dios por eso, Aizawa. ¿Ahora puedo ir a descansar?

— _Sure, Jan._

Él… él… ¡¿Usó un meme?!

Con la guardia tan baja como estaba, Aizawa aprovechó y continuó:

—Puedes ir directamente a la cocina y hacerte un sándwich, no puedes ir a dormir así.

De repente sentí un escalofrío. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo la Clase de Aizawa me estaba mirando. Todos estaban callados, obviamente escuchando; lo que era aterrador eran esas miradas de... esos tres raritos: Bakugou, Todoroki y este tipo alto que yo no sé cómo se llama.

 _No grites. No hagas una escena, —. Sé una buena chica y no una perra por una vez._

—Casi vomité —dejé escapar en mi pánico.

 _¡Piérdete!_

—De hecho —el azabache estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

 _Piérdete. Piérdete. Piérdete._

—No me mandes, Aizawa. No eres mi padre.

 _ **¡Piérdete, piérdete, piérdete!**_

—Tienes razón chica, no lo soy —yo no estaba... esperando que me diera la razón—. Sin embargo, estoy a cargo aquí y tengo que cuidar de ti, algo para lo que estaba ocupado últimamente... así que lo estoy haciendo ahora. Estás en tratamiento, el cual todavía tiene por lo menos tres días más antes de que termine; puedes encerrarte en tu habitación, esconderte debajo de tus mantas y desvelarte todo lo que quieras después de eso.

 _ **¡PIÉRDETE!**_ _¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!_

No puedo estar más aquí.

—¿Piensas eso? ¡Entonces sólo mírame irme!

Obviamente, las cosas que no fueron como yo planeé. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso adelante, algo me arrastró dos pasos atrás. Por supuesto el hijo de Sadako Yamamura y un Carterpie Shiny lo hizo.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡No puedes usar tu quirk así, hombre! ¿No es ilegal o algo así?

—Lo estoy usando para ayudar a un civil. Así que es legal.

¡No lo puedo creer!

No, olvídenlo. Sí puedo creerlo.

—Oh, vete a la mierda. ¡Esto es abuso de poder, maldito esclavo del patriarcado!

Aizawa sólo parpadeó.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—¡No! —hice un puchero—. Estoy segura, puedo decir al menos otra cosa estúpida antes de irme.

—Bueno, puedes pensarlo en tu camino a la cocina —dijo Aizawa mientras me daba la vuelta, justo hacia a la escalera. El cínico hijo de puta.

—Asdfdsf maldita sea, ¡bien! —admití mi derrota de mal humor. Luego él finalmente me dejó ir y mi musa atacó. Hablando de tiempo perfecto—. ¡Pero juro que esto no se acaba aquí, Aizawa! ¡Hiciste un enemigo impotente y potencialmente inútil! ¡Un adolescente!

Él me miró fijamente.

—... Bueno, parece que encontraste lo que querías decir antes de irte.

—¡Te lo dije! —diciendo eso, me fui.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Lol, no puedo creer que nada explotara al final. :shocked:**

 **En el siguiente cap. Finalmente empezamos con la trama de éste fic, por lo que esperen divergencia canónica respecto a los arcos recientes del manga y mucho plot twist.**


	5. Of supermodel-hedgehogs, sharkboys and

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, sólo soy dueña de los OC y la SI.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** A ver gente, yo ―una pobre y desvalida niña amnésica― sólo quería un simple año sabático en éste mundo para nada simple, ¿lo captan? ¡No terminar viviendo con el puto primo del Hombre Libélula!

* * *

 _ **Of supermodel-hedgehogs, sharkboys and boxes.**_

* * *

No me quedó de otra que hacer el puto sándwich.

Obviamente, en mi patético intento de rebeldía seguí las instrucciones de Aizawa muy por encima, no más porque sé que las instalaciones poseen cámaras y no quiero otro show como el de hace un momento. Junté dos panes con mayonesa, jamón y queso, y para el que no lo sepa esa es mi cena más lujosa hasta el momento.

Para cuando acabé de comer me sentía como la octogenaria que no soy, mi rodilla estaba pulsando como prueba innegable de que ya era casi la hora de mi medicación. Me dispuse a lavar los platos.

Pero como ya sabemos, nada me sale como quiero. Así que a mitad del quehacer obligatorio me cayeron visitantes indeseados.

—Dame un descanso, Señor —maldije mirando al techo—. Sólo quiero irme a dormir. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Al parecer, sí. Porque el par no entendió la indirecta bien directa.

—… ¿Yamada-san? —me llamó una chica que, por el tamaño de sus pechos y estatura, tengo dudas serias de que realmente sea de preparatoria. A pesar de esto, su gruesa y puntiaguda cola de caballo era lo más distractor; ella parecía el cruce perfecto entre un erizo y una supermodelo—. Siento interrumpirte, pero este asunto no puede seguir así, procuraré ser lo más breve posible para no robarte mucho de tu tiempo —la chica me abordó con formalidad, prueba de que por lo menos sabía cómo pedir las cosas—. Te debo una buena disculpa por lo que pasó temprano, me dejé arrastrar al caos y estoy bastante avergonzada y decepcionada conmigo misma debido a este hecho —se inclinó para hacer una profunda reverencia—. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien en un futuro cercano a pesar de nuestro comienzo agrio, así que por favor acepta mis disculpas.

Enarqué una ceja, pero me quedé callada en lo que la miraba.

Traté de averiguar si todo éste discursito era parte de una fachada de niña buena y si sólo lo hacía para recuperar los puntos que había perdido con Aizawa, mas desgraciadamente no encontré indicios de que estuviera mintiendo y aún con todo mi recelo hacia ella, no sentí nada extraño en sus palabras.

Al final me encogí de hombros. No me iba a quejar si me estaban ofreciendo una disculpa, que a fin de cuentas merezco.

—¿Y la disculpa viene de...? —contrario a lo que uno podría creer, no lo decía por ser una perra. En realidad me acababa de dar cuenta que no tenía ni pepina idea de cómo se llamaba la otra.

—Yaoyorozu —respondió rápidamente mientras se erguía apropiadamente—. Yaoyorozu Momo, es un placer.

Me ofreció su mano, pero esa era sí una línea que no estaba dispuesta a cruzar.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —sigo emputada, ¿saben?

—Sí, entiendo... supongo que me precipité.

Agh. Ahora la tipa lucía como si acabara de decirle que su cachorrito tenía un tipo de enfermedad terminal, mirada baja y aura de «no puedo creer que esto esté pasando» incluidas.

—No me malinterpretes, no me importa. Siempre estoy enojada —particularmente a causa de la infinita estupidez humana y a que de momento estoy viviendo a punta de café, fuerza de voluntad y desesperación. Ah, y sedantes. No olvidemos los sedantes. Si no fuera por ellos, ya habría tratado de arrancarle la cabeza a Aizawa con mis propios dientes cada que lo tengo cerca—. Es sólo… quiero tanto meterme en mi cama y ustedes me siguen deteniendo, incluso arrastraron a Aizawa a esto y el imbécil me regañó delante de todos, así que... sí, estoy enojada con todos ustedes ahora mismo.

En mi defensa, era culpa de ellos por no saber usar las neuronas y atacarme cuando ni siquiera había hecho algo sospechoso. ¿Qué clase de ladrón entra por la puerta principal con gente en el living? ¿Qué asesino serial ataca cuando sus víctimas están despiertas y lo superan en número? Tampoco llegué rompiendo la pared y clamando que iba a conquistar el área limítrofe, simplemente entré como una persona normal y todos se me lanzaron como si tuviera un balón de rugby en manos. _Geez._

—Me voy a desquitar con cualquiera que se me acerque en estos momentos —continué—. Háblame luego. Probablemente diré que no de todos modos, pero al menos me preocuparé por lo que salga de mi boca.

Soy un dolor en el trasero, pero quiero pensar que no soy tan mala persona.

Yaoyorozu pareció animarse después de eso. ¿Cómo era posible? Ni idea, pero tampoco estaba interesada en averiguar. Si con eso la chica podía dormir y dejarme en paz, que así sea.

—Lo haré —dijo, sonando extrañamente determinada—. Ten una buena noche.

—Sí, sí. Reza a los dioses que pueda pegar el ojo.

La azabache me dio una mirada confusa, pero yo sólo hice un ademán a lo «ya lárgate pues». Ella pareció comprender el mensaje pues abandonó la cocina segundos más tarde. Gracias a Dios.

— _Ouch_ —mencionó la segunda persona que se había atrevido a interrumpir mi paz. En contraste con Yaoyorozu era un poco más llamativo, principalmente debido a sus peculiares dientes de tiburón, visibles gracias a la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro. ¿Serán naturales o igual de falsos que su tono pelirrojo? He ahí el dilema—. Fuiste un poco dura con nuestra Vicepresidenta de Clase, Yamada. Yaoyorozu va a necesitar Aloe Vera para esa quemadura.

Resoplé.

—Acabo de decir que estaba enojada con todos ustedes, ¿eres incapaz de tomar la indirecta o qué, Redhead?

—¡El nombre es Kirishima! —su sonrisa se amplió, ahora enseñando su dentadura afilada en todo su esplendor—. Kirishima Eijirou, listo para el deber. Y lo siento por molestarte a estas horas, pero siento que vas a enojarte conmigo independientemente de la hora, lugar y circunstancias en las que te hable. ¿Por qué esperar entonces? —se encogió de hombros. Bueno, no es como si él no tuviera razón—. También lo siento por lo que pasó temprano, por cierto. Es sólo… éste año ha sido difícil para los chicos de la Clase 1-A, como seguramente ya sabes, así que estábamos un poco paranoicos cuando tú entraste y–

—No lo sé —interrumpí a Kirishima antes de que se fuera por las ramas.

El muchacho parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

— _No. Lo. Sé_ —repetí con la poca paciencia que me quedaba, aunque mi tono era como si intentara explicarle a un perro por qué orinarse en el periódico cuando se encontraba sobre la mesa estaba mal.

Kirishima jadeó, dramáticamente debo añadir. Se llevó una mano al pecho y me miró como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Lo que no me sorprendería a estas alturas.

—... No puedo creerlo, lo siento, ¿viviste bajo una roca o algo así?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Por lo que sé, podría ser posible.

— _Qué._

Parece que Aizawa no le explicó nada a sus minions. Por un lado, estoy feliz de que no esté difundiendo las noticias y que esté manejando esto casual como siempre. Por otro lado, si él no respondió las preguntas que sus estudiantes sin duda tienen, significa que me preguntarán a mí.

Okay. Tengo dos opciones entonces aquí: 1) Puedo negarme y aguantar el acoso descarado los siguientes días hasta que todo el mundo se dé por vencido, o 2) Puedo responder ahora y rezar para que Kirishima sea una mariposa social, quien les contará mi trágica historia a sus compañeros de clase y así me ahorraré saliva no teniendo que hacerlo yo.

Suspirando, salí con una especie de respuesta:

—Bueno, estoy muy cansada, así que pongámoslo simple: mi cabeza está bien jodida —entonces señalé la férula en mi pierna—. Estuve involucrada en un accidente y como resultado se me formateó el disco duro.

Kirishima palideció. Y sí, incluso con mi pobre vista me puedo dar cuenta. Estoy casi ciega pero no tengo acromatopsia.

—Oh, eh... —quince incómodos segundos de silencio entre el Héroe Wannabe y yo, el muchacho se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, ahí estaba nuestra clase en su primer viaje de entrenamiento de héroes en asuntos de rescate, sí, y hubo villanos... —distraídamente se pasó la mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza—. Y cuando digo villanos quiero decir, _verdaderos villanos,_ que se metieron a la Escuela. Tuvimos que pelear contra ellos en nuestras primeras semanas en la U.A. —silencio—. ¿He mencionado que sólo somos de primer año?

¡El lugar más seguro mi trasero, Nedzu!

—Fue genial pero aterrador también, quiero decir: trataron de matarnos y casi logran, ¡pero entonces All Might llegó y la forma en que los venció fue increíble! —contó emocionado.

—Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

—Fue increíble —repitió el pelirrojo.

—No esa parte, idiota —agradece que no quiero matarme las pocas neuronas que me quedan de un facepalm, Kirishima—. Me refiero a ese sujeto, su nombre, ¿cómo era?

Un destello de entendimiento apareció en sus ojos.

—Ahh —sí, el chico finalmente entendió—. All Might.

Me era familiar. All Might. _¿All Might…?_ All… _**Al**_ _._ ¡Es verdad, ése era el nombre de Gran Al!

Aunque me quedo con mi apodo personalizado, pega más.

—Sí, ese tipo... ¿él es miembro del staff o algo así? —sobra decir que si fuera actriz me moriría de hambre. Por suerte, pese a mis intentos de aparentar lo contrario, Kirishima decidió no cuestionar mi notable interés en el tema.

—Es profesor desde el comienzo del año escolar, sí. ¿Por qué? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Oh, nada —sonreí con intenciones nada buenas—. Sólo quiero pasar a saludar.

Con suerte, Al sabría algo de lo que Nedzu y Aizawa me estaban escondiendo. Y con mucha más suerte, la culpa por tener en frente a alguien que no había podido salvar le haría soltar un par de cosas.

Sí, sé que es un plan traicionero y despreciable. Que soy un animal rastrero, escoria de la vida, adefesio mal hecho, infrahumano, espectro del infierno, maldita sabandija… pero prefiero ser una rata de dos patas que seguir en la oscuridad.

— _Okaaay._

—Bien, gracias por ponerme al día y escuchar mi trágica historia, Kirishima. Pero mi cama me está llamando, así que si me disculpas… —y con eso pensaba darme por despachada, llamar al ascensor, ponerme mis pijamas nuevas, ir a tomarme una píldora y dormir las tres horas y media que me quedaban antes de que me tocara tomarme la siguiente.

—¡Espera!

 _Ingenua yo._

—¡¿Qué?! —gemí frustrada.

—Um, las chicas tenían planeada tener una competencia para ver quién tiene la habitación más genial dormitorios y quería saber si–

— _No._

¿Qué parte de que no quiero verles las caras no entienden? Además, el que ponga un pie en mi habitación puede darse por muerto.

—Si eso es todo, me piro vampiro.

—Oh, okay —murmuró—. ¡Buenas noches!

—Same.

En lo que me marchaba alcancé a escucharlo suspirar:

—Bueno, se parecen, pero al menos no es peor que Bakubro.

…

Me pregunto qué tipo de tarjeta gráfica tendrá mi cerebro para que la calidad de mis pesadillas sea en HD.

Asumo que todo el mundo ha, al menos una vez, tenido ese sueño donde caes a tu inevitable muerte desde una altura increíblemente ridícula. Ese fue mi caso. Así que me desperté sobresaltada tras una gráfica descripción en la que terminaba hecha kebab, un grito atorado en mi garganta y parte de mi cuerpo considerablemente adolorido.

No entendí por qué hasta que miré el reloj de alarma sobre la mesa de noche —el cual probablemente Aizawa o alguien más había puesto antes de que me instalara en la habitación—, eran dos horas pasadas la hora de mi medicación.

—Sólo mi suerte —gemí—. Por estas cosas no duermo.

Me tragué las dos pastillas que me tocaban y esperé, tendida en la cama. El sueño no volvió.

Quince minutos después, cuando el dolor se estaba desvaneciendo, decidí levantarme y hacer un poco de café. Si voy a pasar la noche despierta al menos quiero tener un poco de energía.

No había ni un alma en el pasillo, lo que no me extrañaba considerando que ya era medianoche. Además, tenía entendido que éste lado del edificio pertenecía a los dormitorios femeninos, y ya que no escuché escándalo de algún tipo fuera de mi puerta o en el pasillo mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño más temprano, he de suponer que soy la única ocupante en el piso dos.

Llegué hasta el ascensor apoyándome en la pared, no porque realmente lo necesitara pero me daba menos miedo circular por los alrededores de esa forma. No puedes confiar en ti mismo cuando estás sedado.

Unos tres minutos más tardes estaba en la cocina.

Afortunadamente, a mi tutor le daba pereza esconder el café en la parte superior de la despensa, por lo que encontré el tarro de droga legalizada en uno de los gabinetes inferiores. No podía beber algo fuerte y puesto que no quería pasar más tiempo con Recovery Girl de lo necesario, decidí hacer el café menos negro que el alma de Aizawa, pero lo suficientemente _darkz_ para confundirse con el plumaje del Birdman que tenía entre sus minions.

La encendí y esperé.

Naturalmente, no pude con el aburrimiento a los cuarenta segundos y mis ojos empezaron a vagar por todo el lugar. La cocina parecía un poco pequeña para el número de habitantes que el dormitorio estaba diseñado a albergar. No lo sé, no soy experta en diseño de interiores, pero ese mesón es lo suficientemente grande para parecer un estorbo.

Entonces lo vi.

En la esquina de la habitación se encontraban cajas. Cajas de cartón. De esas que usas para embalar cosas grandes como televisores, objetos delicados y tu colección de revistas porno. La mayoría se encontraban perfectamente dobladas y apiladas una sobre la otra.

 _Excepto una._

Sí, había una pobre y solitaria caja que había sido abandonada a su suerte, armada y aun así completamente vacía.

Algo en mi interior se retorció ante semejante vista, por lo que para variar decidí hacer algo para arreglar las cosas en lugar de no hacer nada y conservar mi energía. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

…

Unas cuantas horas después, la voz de Aizawa hizo una pregunta que hasta a mí me pareció de lo más lógica, dadas la circunstancias.

—Yamada, ¿qué demonios haces ahí? —ni siquiera sonaba exasperado, pero uno podía decir que se estaba cuestionando sus elecciones en la vida de sólo verle la cara.

—Bueno —me removí un poco, acomodando mi postura—. Pasaron cosas.

—Cosas —repitió sin emoción.

—Sí.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —presionó.

—Bueno, vine a hacerme café hace… uh, no sé cuánto exactamente —admití, porque técnicamente esa era la verdad—. Y esta caja estaba aquí. Sola. Vacía.

—Ajá.

—Y pensé que sería una buena idea… ya sabes, llenarla —dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, que en mi defensa lo era.

— _¿Contigo misma?_

O lo era, al menos, hasta que Aizawa lo hizo parecer así de estúpido.

—… Admito que no es la mejor de mis decisiones.

Como si la mirada de _«No shit, Sherlock»_ que el profesor me dio no fuese suficiente, alguien más decidió entrar a la cocina en ese momento.

—¡Buenos días, Aizawa-sensei! —oh, genial. Era el chico terriblemente alto de apariencia escalofriante—. ¿Cómo se encuentra esta maña…? —su frase murió a la mitad cuando vio qué tenía tan ocupado al Carterpie Shiny—. ¡Señorita, esa es una forma inapropiada y además errada de hacer uso de las cajas!

 _Oh Dios, suena como una niñera de cuarenta años._

—¡Las cajas no están hechas para estar vacías! —protesté.

—¡Tampoco se encuentran hechas para albergar humanos! Las cajas fueron hechas originalmente con el propósito de… —me perdiste viejo, háblame cuando te relajes un poco.

Aizawa suspiró. Era uno de esos suspiros fáciles de reconocer, básicamente porque eran de los míos: un suspiro de inmenso sufrimiento.

—No me pagan lo suficiente para esto.

No sabía si lo decía por mí, por Pantalones Cuadrados aquí presente, o porque técnicamente era un padre soltero con diecinueve hijos, un agresivo Pomerania y un gato. Pero, ¿honestamente? _Same._

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **No tengo ganas de hacer nada.**


End file.
